Speak Now
by keariel
Summary: Nate and Dana are about to get married; but a little know best friend of Nate's has something to say about that...SONG-FIC Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'. NateXOC and some NateXDana is you squint and turn your head to the side...Rated K . R&R Please!


_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..._

Alice gasped, trying to regain her breath, as she hid around the corner. He'd almost seen her. She _knew_ he had. She was sure that, for a moment, his brown eyes had locked on hers. And he couldn't see her yet. It would completely ruin her dramatic entrance. Memories of a time long ago, a time he'd begun to forget, filled her mind.

_"Alright, everyone! You can stop panicking now; I'm here!" Brown eyes smiled up at her blue ones, filled with amusement at her dramatic entrance._

_"Why have you always got to enter so dramatically Alice? Are you not able to walk into a room calmly?" She grinned down at her best friend, and dropped into the seat beside him.  
"We're fourteen, Curls. We're _supposed_ to be dramatic at this age. Besides, if I stopped now you wouldn't find me nearly so interesting." His soft, musical laughter filled the room at her statement._

Alice shook her head lightly. She couldn't let herself remember; not for the moment. She had to concentrate on not being caught.

It wasn't hard to blend in; she'd thought ahead and bought a baby blue dress for the occasion. She personally though she looked stunning; it was just a shame he'd never noticed when she'd tried to make an effort...

_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

Alice stopped towards the back of the church hall, scowling at the floor. Why did he have to be so damn unobservational? Ten years. She'd been in love with him for _ten years_, and yet he hadn't noticed a thing. Instead, he was marrying a stupid brunette with alien eyes and a mouth which was too big for her face. So what if she could play the piano? Alice could play the guitar, _and _the violin, and she was almost done with her drum lessons. And he knew Alice better than anyone; even better than Alice's own family...

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel..._

Alice glanced at the pews, only to press her fingertips to her lips in an attempt to stop herself giggling at the two grown men glaring at each other across the aisle. Brown would never forgive Axel; Alice knew that better than anyone. Axel was still annoyed at his alien-eyed daughter for saying yes to the nephew of his arch enemy. Alice could still remember that summer, two years ago, when he'd come back from Camp...

_"I think I'm in love!" He proclaimed, collapsing onto her bed with a contented sigh. Alice rolled her eyes, smothering the little somersault her heart did; of course it wasn't her. He probably hadn't thought about her once over the summer._

_"And you call me dramatic. Who's the lucky girl?" He gave her a slightly quizzical look at her bitter tone, but then smiled contentedly._

_"Dana. Dana Turner; you know, the daughter of Axel Turner, Uncle Browns old band mate? Gosh, Alice, she's so beautiful, and she's nice to everyone, and she plays the piano; you know how much I love the sound of the piano..." Alice's face dropped as he continued to chatter on and on about this girl._

_"I thought you loved violins..." She whispered softly, thinking of the lessons she'd spent months trying to convince her mother to get her in the stupid instrument. It had taken her ages to finally get the hand of the thing; and now, the whole reason she'd started the lessons was telling her he had a new favourite instrument! He gave her a look, frowning._

_"What was that?" Alice blinked, and plastered a fake smile across her lips._

_"Oh, nothing. Go on. Tell me more about this Dana girl."_

Alice frowned and shook her head lightly. She'd changed so much about her life for him, happily. The changes had always been for the best; she'd started going to church with him, concentrated on her school work more, refined her singing...But it was all for nought. She glanced again at Dana's pastel-clad family, but then flinched, along with everyone else, and angry shouts were heard throughout the church.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry..._

"For god's sake, Camilla! Can you never get anything right?" Alice sighed, rolling her eyes, but then smiled evilly to herself as she imagined Dana in her dress. _He_ had been eager for Alice and Dana to become friends; and before Dana had realized how much Alice truly hated her, and had caught her sabotaging the brides maids dresses, Alice had succeeded in convincing Dana to buy the most hideous dress she'd ever seen. It was huge; and probably made the stick thin girl look like a puff pastry.

_Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and I am hiding in the curtains. It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be..._

Alice dove behind a curtain as _his_ brothers walked past, both looking extremely uncomfortable. She understood; both of them had told her how unsure they were about this wedding. Besides which, the pair had figure out how much Alice liked him years ago; they were as mystified by his lack of observational skills as she was. A man in an ill-fitting tux and glasses sat at the organ, and began to play something Alice assumed was supposed to be 'here comes the bride' but sounded suspiciously like a funeral march; perhaps it was merely the state of mind she was currently in.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen, but I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me, don't you?_

Alice watched Dana as she began to walk down the aisle, on the arm of her father, her expression surprisingly thunderous for such a 'happy' occasion. Alice frowned, looking up to the head of the aisle where he was stood, only to murmur a small 'oh'.

That was why her Royal Alien-ness was so miserable. Sure, he was smiling; if that's what you call the barest upwards turning of his lips. But it was easy to tell he wasn't happy. If anything he looked...disappointed. Could it be..? Alice lightly shook her head. No. It was impossible. She refused to let herself hope before she actually revealed herself. If she did, she'd probably mess up what she was going to say. And she'd spent so long planning it...

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace". There's a silence, there's my last chance; I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me..._

"...speak now, or forever hold your peace." Alice took a deep shaky breath, and stepped out from behind the curtains, her blue eyes shifting nervously. So much for a dramatic entrance. The preacher stopped as he was about to start speaking again, staring at her incredulously. Slowly, the rest of the congregation turned to look at her, fifty pairs of eyes staring at her; including the only pair she really cared about.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you..._

Alice could just about see the horror creeping into everyone's eyes; well, except those of his brothers. Those two were grinning goofily, clearly glad she'd stepped forwards. But her eyes were fixed on a pair of brown ones which were watching her with a mixture of hope and amusement.

She took a deep, calming breath.

"I...I know I'm not really the kind of girl any of you would expect to come barging in on such a special occasion, but..." She stopped addressing the whole room and focussed her attention on the curly haired boy at the head of the aisle, taking a few steps forward.

"But, Nate, you're not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl! Please, don't say yes, run away now, with me! Please, I-I just..." Tears had started to run down her cheeks, and she turned her eyes to stare down at her hands.

"I just...You need to hear me out, and they said 'speak now'..." Alice remained where she was stood waiting for something to happen. There was a cry of outrage from the head of the aisle, and she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for Dana to run over and throttle her; but instead, long-fingered, calloused hands gently took hers in theirs, and she looked up to find a pair of warm brown eyes staring down at her, filled with love. The corners of her lips were pulled up into a smile, and then a grin; and then she threw her arms around Nate's neck, kissing him, ignoring the outraged exclamations from Dana's family and the cheers from Shane and Jason. Nate responded instantly, lifting her off her feet, and carrying her bridal-style out of the church. Alice giggled against his lips at the irony, and he pulled back grinning at her.

This was how it was meant to be.

Perhaps, one day, she'd be the one marrying him?

Just, hopefully, with out the interruption.

**Alrighty then! Sencond ever song-fic (eep!) so, yeah, sorry if it sucks. :S**

**What do you think? Love it? hate it? Are you so pro nateXdana that you're gonna kill me? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! :D**

**To all you dana lovers out there, i apologize. I may do a pro-dana story at one point...i'm not sure. :S**

**I don't own the jonas brothers, although if someone wants to get me Nick for christmas i would love you forever. :)**

**The song is Taylor Swift's Speak Now, and is also not mine.**

**SO NO SUEING!**


End file.
